


暴卡-塞满

by az11192



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, 暴卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 叫醒卡尔顿





	暴卡-塞满

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源30题，第一次发ao我tag是不是没打对..

今日轮休，无需上工，卡尔顿是被身体里某些异样唤醒的。  
暴乱，学坏了。

他仍旧背向窗户入眠，阳光被挡在窗前的杂物分成小几块印在卡尔顿弓起的脊背上，卡尔顿合上的眼睫微颤，空气里细小的灰尘被呼出的气流吹出小幅度的位移，搭在腰间的薄被随着主人变换姿势间逐渐顺着曲线滑下露出满背的青紫。早六点，他仍在沉睡。

暴乱凝出身形，它想起前几夜的卡尔顿，满身潮红，随着触手攀缘而上显出半是欢愉半是难受的神情。暴乱是带有凉意的，他流体状的覆上去，故意忽略卡尔顿脑子里强烈渴望被触碰的地带，转向另外的，敏感但是不痛不痒的皮肤——比如指缝与腿根，比如腋下与后颈。  
卡尔顿太怕这个了，一心科研的科学家将时间都投在研究上，哪怕后来一手建立生命基金会，疲于奔波，总裁都没享受过能称得上愉悦的性爱。他更好强烈一点的，充实的，热情的，单刀直入的，能让他瞬间辣的烧起来进入状态的，他受不了今天这样温温吞吞的故意折腾人的暴乱，被撩拨透了的卡尔顿浑身都冒着热气——而微凉的暴乱触碰他就像情起时浇下的小股凉水，一个劲儿往痒处钻，卡尔顿放手也不是，不放也不是，拦也拦不住，脑袋烧得昏昏沉沉，目光迷离，眼角飞红，急得不住弓身磨蹭床铺，抓被单的手紧了又松，攥出几道汗湿的印记。  
“——暴乱！”卡尔顿被逗得恼了，气得脖颈的血管都突突跳。  
“就来。”暴乱聚出身形拢住他。  
“啊——啊…凉，凉！——”冰沁的液体瞬间塑型埋进早就湿的一塌糊涂的内里，卡尔顿被冷得猛一哆嗦，刺骨的快感噼里啪啦打上脊背，脑海炸开，条件反射的绞紧那根欺负人的玩意儿，合不拢的腿根哆哆嗦嗦，整个下半身直接弓起弹离床铺，激得趾头都蜷紧了，内里分泌的肠液全被挤出来拢在身下凹出滩水光——这让卡尔顿产生了失禁的错感。  
他爽的失声了。  
暴乱分出触手替他捋直绷紧得快抽筋的小腿，它晓得卡尔顿受不了这样，它故意的，它享受此时脑海空白的卡尔顿——白纸一张，怎么乱涂乱画都行，好欺负的很。  
那晚卡尔顿体内的饕餮吃得十分餍足，太好欺负了，暴乱没收住手留下的印到今天都还很显眼。  
如果硬要暴乱说一句的话那肯定是  
——他妈的太爽了

很显然，现在早六点，且不需要上工，它又想使坏了。  
卡尔顿此时身处的三角区，几乎没有能感受到低温的机会，这造成他现在越来越不耐得冻。  
暴乱试着分出触手靠近卡尔顿烘出热气的部位，对于卡尔顿的体温来说暴乱的温度还是低了点，还在睡梦里的他哼哼着翻身直接将那条触手揽进怀里抱住了，暴乱就等他这么做。  
捂热了，从卡尔顿臂膀里抽离换上别处的仍凉的肢体给他抱着，寻着那处凹处探进去，顺着褶皱的走向挨个儿捋抻直填实了。而卡尔顿毫无反应，这正和了暴乱的意。  
他的精神状况其实不容易醒过来，太累了，初到此地，兼顾应付难缠的工头与各种意义都吃不饱的暴乱足以让他身心俱疲。  
卡尔顿在被淹没的异样里惊醒，脑子混沌一片。  
“…暴乱？”  
他被塞满了。  
由内到外的。  
暴乱在他体内里戳刺，体外触手织成的欲网直接覆盖他整个敏感点同时撩拨。  
这都不需要废多大气力就将卡尔顿送上欢愉的巅峰，将他炸懵了——就像前几天那样，又差点快乐得把自己绷抽筋了。暴乱体贴的让他缓了几分钟，等他涣散的瞳孔恢复聚焦的同时分出部分焐热的流体探进卡尔顿的口腔挠敏感的上颚，缠他的舌尖。  
“不…不行……riot…太多了，唔。”卡尔顿愣神看着被顶出弧度的肚子，摸上去都能勾出暴乱的形状，他捂着肚子哀哀冲它抱怨，刚睡醒的脑子还晕乎着就挨了操，嘴里还被塞得黏糊糊的，含不住的涎水顺着嘴角直接流下在脖颈的凹陷聚成一窝，他脑子乱成一摊浆糊什么都往外说。  
暴乱显出巨大的身躯把他拥进胸膛，对于卡尔顿来说暴乱的体型实在是过大了，完全能将他抱起来揽在怀里干——就像暴乱现在做的一样。它背靠墙壁盘腿坐，抱着卡尔顿将他钉在性器上，卡尔顿被强制按着坐上去，暴乱双爪把住他，借着下坠的力度那块无形状的流体抵进一个深的可怕的地带，将敏感的肠膜撑开按压得充血。他觉得他快被捅穿了。  
卡尔顿彻底醒了。  
“暴乱——！”卡尔顿呛咳着挣扎想勾出嘴里的东西，它们抵进得太深，咽喉反应引起的泪水爬了满脸，憋得差点给堵得岔了气，伸进口腔的手指反而成了送上门的可怜羔羊，被暴乱缠密实指尖了拖出来束缚在身后。  
暴乱就着这么个姿势托着他的屁股开始一下一下的颠他，晃荡而色情的水声一个劲钻进他的耳膜，仿佛肚子里藏了汪热水似的，晃得卡尔顿面红耳赤，眼泪止不住的下掉，长睫糊成一片，双腿乱蹬，被他自己的体温捂得发热的流体发狠的扒住前列腺刺激，卡尔顿受不了这个，烫得他哆哆嗦嗦又射了。  
他瘫软在暴乱的臂膀里——像块快化掉的太妃糖，暴乱退出他，低下狰狞的头颅抵住卡尔顿的后颈享受他的宿主高潮后的颤抖，拿利齿刮蹭那块肉延长快感  
卡尔顿抬手捂住失神的双眼，哽得上气不接下气。  
他的脑子被暴乱搅得一团糊。


End file.
